


in love on the internet

by sapphfics



Series: season 8 is terrible so i'm writing fic to cope [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Internet, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: @bisexualanastasiaweston has sent you an ask:your url and my url are soulmates <3 thanks for the follow back! you seem really sweet, i like you already!Or: Sansa and Daenerys meet because they both ship a femslash rarepair from the television show ‘Arena of Royalty’, which would be fun if it didn’t have the most heterosexual fandom in history. But, perhaps the real arena was the love they found whilst the final season of the show goes to hell.





	in love on the internet

**Author's Note:**

> i herby dedicate this to the entirety of the daensa fandom, i love you all <3
> 
> [i made this post ages ago & canon upset me so i wrote it](https://sansaisalesbian.tumblr.com/post/183907148758/daensa-au-they-meet-because-they-both-ship-the)
> 
> thanks to [erica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/pseuds/insatiablegaydesire) for helping me come up with the names and just generally being wonderful <3

_@bisexualanastasiaweston has followed you_

Sansa stares at her phone screen for a few seconds, making sure her eyes aren’t fooling her, before eagerly clicking the notification. It’s rare to find someone in the Arena of Royalty fandom who share her opinions. 

Scrolling through the blog, Sansa learns several things: the blog’s owner is named Dany, she’s very passionate about her three pet lizards, she’s twenty-one and she’s bisexual. But it’s the header of Anastasia Weston with the bi pride flag in the background that makes Sansa follow back.

She tries not to message first, and is attempting to write at least one line of her paper when her phone buzzes again. 

@bisexualanastasiaweston has sent you an ask: _your url and my url are soulmates <3 thanks for the follow back! you seem really sweet, i like you already!_

Sansa grins too wide for her face, typing out a response that probably uses too many heart emojis. _we are!!!! i love your blog!!! anarose is endgame ;)_

Her own blog @lesbianrosetudor is something she’s quite proud of, as it’s the only place she feels she can write about just how gay Rose Tudor is without getting random men in her mentions pointing out how wrong she is because Rose was forced to marry a man twice, or whatever. It’s why she abandoned her twitter. 

Arena of Royalty is the most popular show on television, but she knows it’s also terrible. So terrible. It’s the reason why men shouldn’t be allowed to write anything, especially these most recent seasons where the showrunners were left without book material and proved that they can’t write. Or rather, they had plenty of book material to draw from, but they would sooner have a medieval West Wing than a fantasy. 

But here’s the issue: Sansa would die for Rose Tudor to get some happiness, and as long as Rose Tudor lives, Sansa will keep watching. Well, watching illegally, but still.  
Pairing up Anastasia Weston and Rose Tudor - or ‘Anarose’, as the five people who ship it call it - wasn’t her idea originally. In fact, she has no idea who thought of it first. She saw her internet friend Elinor reblog a gifset of parallels between them, and thought ‘wow they have more in common than Anastasia does with her love interest.’ Thus, a ship was born, at least for her. 

Anastasia Weston is canonically is in love with Rose’s brother/cousin, Arthur Tudor. But the two have so little chemistry, and if she’s honest, Sansa sort of wants Arthur to die again. He does nothing but disrespect his sister and make stupid decisions, like leaving his sister alone to hang out with that guy who decided it would be a great idea to proclaim his creepy obsessive love for her in her family’s crypt. Rose got that guy executed though, so that’s great. 

Now, Sansa is just waiting for the day they finally meet. She doesn’t trust men to write them properly, but she’s used to getting scraps of sapphic content and pretending it’s steak. She’s done it for years. 

@bisexualanastasiaweston has sent you a message: _so...not to be forward, but i hear you like anarose? (please say your blog isn’t a joke i’ll die lol)_

 _oh!!!_ Sansa types. She’s surprised, because it’s uncommon for people to message her first. _you aren’t being forward at all dw <3 i loveee anarose so much, so you will live another day_

They talk long into the night; Sansa’s paper forgotten. She falls asleep at her desk with her phone on her face. 

She wakes up to a message from Dany asking if she’s free to rabb.it the premiere tomorrow. 

_i’d love to!!!_ Sansa replies. 

She also sees Dany has posted a selfie in full Anastasia Weston cosplay and her heart skips a beat. 

She is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> so..there’s some set up i guess...idk how i feel i’m just super miserable right now because of irl shit so that’s why i’m not writing my more depressing fics ksjdnf


End file.
